


seven days of dates

by gaytimetraveller



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: Seven quick sentences on a whole week of dates.





	

1\. Pizza Night

Eriko cackled as she watched Yukino completely miss her mouth with her piece of pizza, getting tomato sauce all over her face, and Ulala tried in vain to hide her grin behind a hand as Eriko fell off her upside-down perch on the couch from laughing too hard.

 

2\. Laser Tag

Ulala screeched several very loud profanities as both of her girlfriends teamed up to take her down; Yukino swooped in, and threw her over her shoulder, and Eriko shot at her several times with a slightly frightening aim, but she still laughed when Yukino was also shot by Elly’s precision aim as she tried to set the redhead down.

 

3\. Video Games/Arcade

Dance Dance Revolution might’ve been the worst idea for a fun three person date, but possibly the best idea for a pretty damn intense dance-off between Eriko and Ulala; Yukino was more than slightly amazed considering Ulala was a hell of a lot more fit, but barely keeping up, and Eriko was doing it all in heels (those dance classes and cardio really had paid off).

 

4\. Bumper Cars

Yukino deadpanned as Ulala’s bumper car sent hers spiralling into the corner, all in an attempt to hit Eriko, who was stuck over in the other corner, and had been snorting laughing the whole time.

 

5\. Beach Trip

They’d all spent nearly two hours getting ready to go to the beach, and yet the moment they got there instead of doing fun couple things, Ulala took off to go swimming, meanwhile Yukino helped Eriko bury herself into the sand (hours later she was still in there, had gotten quite stuck, and had to ask Ulala to go home to get a snow shovel to get her out quicker).

 

6\. Ice Cream Shop

A date at an ice cream shop seemed like a lovely, fun, romantic time, and in all honesty it was, with all three girls sat around a picnic table outside, until Ulala accidentally motioned a little too far with her arm and hit Yukino square in the face with her ice cream.

 

7\. Drive-in Movies

A trip to the drive-in movies proved to be a little bit of a difficulty with three people in a cute little vintage car Yukino had fixed up that ended up being a little cramped, especially with Yukino sitting in the driver’s seat, and Elly and Ulala trying to sort themselves out in the passengers seat; Yukino kind of wished she could cuddle too, although the two of them did look kind of cramped, with Ulala struggling to see over Eriko’s fuzzy hat.

**Author's Note:**

> its kinda late and ive got an exam tomorrow but i Needed to write this ok


End file.
